


Tasty

by merinxD



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Suggestive Themes, lazy murasakibara, sneaky murochin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara waits for Murochin to get back to their room. He is too tired to move. </p><p>He wants something tasty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> unedited  
> just a drabble to sink into this fandom :)

It is dim in the dorm room during the late afternoon but it is not dark enough to turn on a light. Even if it was, Atsushi wouldn’t be the one doing it. It’s better in the blackness anyway, light hurts his eyes and everything is just as boring in the dark as always. 

His body wants to sigh but the purpled haired youth can’t even summon the will. His back presses comfortably against the mattress, arm dangling over the side of the bottom bunk, fingers grazing the floor. His stomach has been rumbling for what feels like forever, and if Murochin doesn’t get back soon Atsushi is not going to be happy. 

It’s been longer than an hour and he needs snacks! 

"Ugh." A sigh finally slips free just as his belly makes a loud noise. It’s unpleasant to the ear and reminds him of how much he is in need. 

It’s been hours since he last ate, and even then it was boring cafeteria food. But Murochin was busy with studying (Why does he try so hard?) and didn’t want to go to the convenience store after the first stop over. There was no way that Murasakibara was going to walk that far. He’d rather starve. 

 _You’re not going to starve Atsushi. I’ll go this afternoon._ Murochin promised with his pretty soft voice (reserved only for snack talks) that he thinks Atsushi doesn’t notice. 

At the time, he did notice, he  _always_  notices. But Murochin is so perpetually tricky, and looks just as good as a snack, that Atsushi always agrees half heartedly. 

Like he did earlier -

 _You promise, Murochin?_  He asked, standing beside his bed partner and tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. 

 _I promise_. Murochin replied, sliding his calloused hand over Atsushi’s for a moment, before looking back at his book. 

Murasakibara scowled all the way to the bed, where he flopped. His shitty bento wasn’t enough and tasted like nothing. There was nothing sweet or interesting in his mouth (not even Murochin’s salty tang), and he was grumpy. 

It’s been three hours since then and Atsushi is about to die. He will whither away if -

"I’m back." Himuro calls cooly as the door swings open. The teen would scowl if he didn’t know what this signified. 

“ _Muroooochin._ " He whines deeply, managing to turn his head to the side. 

The raven haired youth comes into view looking much too tasty in his tight jeans and low hanging shirt. A smile plays upon his lips as he holds up a plastic bag covered in a konbini logo. 

"I bought snacks." Murochin says, smirking down at him. The bag is chocked full with lots of treats and Murasakibara wants to devour them all. Then maybe he will have some Murochin as well. 

Though that sounds like a lot of effort…

"Murochin." Atsushi drawls, giving him a sideways glance. His look is observing but his body doesn’t want to move. 

"Yes, Atsushi?" Comes the reply, and the bag is placed on the bed beside his head. The dark haired teen walks to the end of the mattress, his knee coming into contact with the softness casually. 

"Feed me." He replies, gazing up at sneaky Murochin who is now above him, hands on either side of his head. Those lips look tasty, but he wants a proper snack first. 

His stomach rumbles again and Atsushi scowls. 

"I’m  _dying_  Murochin.” He sighs, over dramatically, unable to look away from the green eyes above. 

Murochin smirks, those pretty lips curling up at the sides. 

"Well we better fix that, ne?" Himuro says, reaching into the bag. Atsushi’s eyes widen at the package in his hands and his favourite chips are opened with a  _pop_.

"I hope you feel like salty." Murochin tells him innocently, but Atsushi can hear the underlying tone. Sexy Murochin is such a slut.

 _His_  slut. 

"Mhmm." He responds, taking in the first bite. His eyes stay locked with Himuro’s piercing gaze as the next is placed between his lips, and then another. Murochin licks his lips and Atsushi does the same. There is a tension peeking that sneakily stole him upon the arrival of his food. A feeling that is a little less boring; a little more fun. Murasakibara is never not bored, and hates those with enthusiasm (they are very tiring), but Murochin is the exception. 

A tasty exception. 

The bag crinkles as Himuro eventually tosses the crumpled ball into the bin with practiced ease. He looks back at the large underclassman, eyeing his now tented pants almost ravenously. 

He has been studying hard and needs a way to release his stress. Which is why he is wearing his most uncomfortable jeans. Through complete accident Tatsuya discovered that Murasakibara loves these pants (as much as his boyfriend can enjoy anything) and will always fuck him twice as hard as usual if worn.

Himuro wants it. The denim is almost painful against his erection, that has been present since his arrival. 

Just seeing Atsushi lying there all sprawled out…It makes him want to have a ride. 

"What do you want now baby?" He asks, knowing that the younger responds well to his secret pet names; reserved only for private times. 

"Murochin is teasing me." Murasakibara replies, eyes narrowing with something dangerous, similar to when he wants to crush someone, but  _more_. It completely thrills him.

"I wouldn’t do that." Tatsuya murmurs, running his fingers through Atsushi’s purple hair.

They both know that it’s a lie, because Himuro  _loves_  to tease. But he only wants to tease Murasakibara. 

"Mou. More salt." Atsushi commands childishly as his hand clasps over Himuro’s forearm. It’s shiver inducing, and the upperclassman leans down.

"I think we can do that." Tatsuya smirks suggestively, touching their lips together. It is soft and he is still upside down, so he places a kiss against his lover’s chin. Then, Atsushi’s mouth. 

A tongue darts out confidently, licking all over Himuro’s lips before teeth nibble at him. A groan escapes and Murasakibara bites a little harder.

"Murochin tastes the nicest." Atsushi seduces, moving to lick at Himuro’s skin. 

"Mhm." The older boy agrees. 

"But I’m exhausted." He smirks. It’s lazy and Himuro can feel it against his skin. 

"Are you just?" He questions, already knowing the answer.

Murasakibara nods just once, looking very comfortable. ”I’m tired from all the waiting. Let me taste you more.”

Himuro has no problem pulling away and removing his stupid tight jeans. Nor does he mind straddling the lazy Murasakibara as they sample each other’s lips, and skin.

"Tasty Murochin." Is murmured against his neck and Himuro is inclined to agree with the sentiment. He thinks that Atsushi is the best meal that he has ever sampled.

…

_omake_

"More." Atsushi groans as Tatsuya rides him perfectly. The pace slows only a fraction as a chewing sweet is pulled from the bag.

Murochin places it in his awaiting mouth, moaning wantonly as he lowers himself back down upon Atsushi's length. 

Fucking his boyfriend; being fucked, being fed while being fucked, eating while having sex...Murochin is the coolest older boyfriend in the entire world.

Murasakibara thinks that this was definitely worth starving for.


End file.
